Uranimated18 TV Spoofs Collection
Here's the TV-spoofs of TV Shows by Uranimated18. TV-Spoofs *2 Stupid Dogs (Uranimated18 Verison) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (Uranimated18 Version) *AAAHH!! Real Monsters (Uranimated18 Style) *The Adventures of Dave Sevile: Boy Genius *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Uranimated18 Version) *All Ducks Go to Heaven: The Series *All Hail Chicken *The Angry Ducks (Uranimated18 Version) *Animaniacs (Uranimated18 Style) *Atomic Amaya (Uranimated18 Version) *Back at the Barnyard (Uranimated18 Version) *Blazing Dragons (Uranimated18 Version) *Bagel and Becky (a.k.a Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Being Alvin (a.k.a. Being Ian) *Billy's Got Tentacules *Boog and Eillot (aka Timon and Pumbaa) *BoyJohnny Test (Uranimated18 Version) *Bugs Bunny and the Rabbits (1983)) *Bunnicula's Laboratory *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Corneil the Cowardly Dog *Cody's Choice *Cyberchase (Uranimated18 Human Style) *Darkwing Daffy Duck *Dexter: Part Time Hero (Uranimated18 Version) * Ding-A-Ling is a Wolf (a.k.a Bunsen is a Beast) *Dinosaur King (Uranimated18 Version) *DuckTales (Uranimated18 Version) *Duck Dodgers (Uranimated18 Version) *Dudleyladdin (TV Series) *Dudley Puppy and the Animal Machines *Fanboy 10 *Fanboy 10: Toon Superstar Force *Fanboy 10: Ultimate Toon Superstar *Fanboy 10: Omniverse *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (Uranimated18 Version) *Futurama (Uranimated18 Version) *Gargoyles (Uranimated18 Style) *George and Junior (aka Pinky and the Brain) *The Little Goth Girl (TV Series) *The Hedgehog's New School *Humphrey and Blu (Tom and Jerry) *IYo (a.k.a ICarly) *Ian ,Tyrone ,Sandi ,Grace (a.k.a. Pig, Goat Banana ,Cricket) *The Itsy Bitsy Bonkers *Inspector PJ Mask (Uranimated18 Version) *Johnny Test (a.k.a Henry Danger) *Leah: The Animated Series (a.k.a Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Leah's Secret Life (a.k.a Sabrina's Secret Life) *Little Charmers (Uranimated18 Version) *Little Ensteins (Uranimated18 Version) *Looney Tunes (Uranimated18 Style) *The Loud House (Uranimated18 Version) *Maya the Bee (Uranimated18 Style) *MaXi (Uranimated18 Version) *Miraculous: Tales of Marina and Twist (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Mike and Ralph (a.k.a Ozzy and Drix) *Megan Sparkles and Friends (a.k.a Garfield and Friends) *The Megan Sparkles Show ( a.k.a. The Garfield Show) *Mixels (Uranimated18 Version) *Mighty Ducks (Uranimated18 Style) *The New Adventures of Doanld Duck *The New Adventures of SpongeBob SqaurePants *Oliver and the Big Wide World *Olaf the Cowardly Snowman (Uranimated18 Style) *Out of Jimmy's Head (Uranimated18 Version) *Owen Bravo *The Pink Panthercules (TV Series) *PINY Institute of New York (Uranimated18 Version) *Pokémon (Uranimated18 Version) *The Powerpuff Girls (Uranimated18 Version) *Pucca (Uranimated18 Version) *Reefcules (TV Series) *Regal Academy (Uranimated18 Version) *Ren Hoek (aka Duckman) *Robyn and Chowder: The Series *Robot and Monster (Uranimated18 Style) *Rolie Polie Zak Saturday *Rusty Rivets (a.k.a Johnny Test) *The Shimmer and Shine Show (a.k.a. The Bagel and Becky Show) *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Uranimated18 Style) *Secret Mountian Fort Awsome (Uranimated18 Animal Style) *The Secret Saturdays (Uranimated18 Version) *Sidekick (Uranimated18 Style) *The Shnookums & Meat Show (aka The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Sitting Ducks (Uranimated18 Style) *Spike Doo, Where Are You! (Uranimated18 Style) *Super Shout (a.k.a Static Shock) *Supernoobs (Uranimated18 Version) *Stoked! (Uranimated18 Version) *TaleSpin (Uranimated18 Style) *TailsBob FoxPants *Teen Titans (Uranimated18 Version) *Teletubbies (Uranimated18 Version) *Travis Beast and Winston Steinburger Tales (a.k.a Tom and Jerry Tales) *Twistzan (TV Series) *Totally Spies (Uranimated18 Version) *Tiny Toon Adventures (Uranimated18 Version) *T.U.F.F. ToonMart *Vampirina vs. The Forces of Evil *Wabbit (Uranimated18 Style) *What a Cartoon! (Uranimated18 Version) *Winx Club (Uranimated18 Version) *The Wubbulous World of Looney Tunes (Uranimated18 Version) *Yin Yang Yo! (Uranimated18 Version) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Uranimated18 Version) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Uranimated18 Version) *Zac (a.k.a Chowder) *Zak Saturday (a.k.a Robotboy) *Zak Saturday (Pocoyo) *ZigKetta (a.k.a CatDog) Category:Uranimated18 Collection